


A World Alone

by ingenuousPerjurer (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Agoraphobia, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Heavy Angst, Humor, M/M, Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Partial Mind Control, Slow Build, War, bad things happen to bad characters doing decent things, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ingenuousPerjurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with the wrong login, and next thing you know, you've got the blood of a revolution on your hands.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Guess what work was just redone? This work! This work was just redone!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 6120

**DATABASE 34**

**SHIP ID: E58**

_**Please enter the passcode to see this information.** _

6020

_**That is the incorrect passcode.** _

0612

**_That is the incorrect passcode. Final attempt before shutdown._ **

6120

_**Access granted.**_

_**Loading files..** _

**Search**      View     Cancel

_ perigee 14 error _

**_Searching error reports for Perigee 14.._ **

**_28 error reports found. Loading._ **

**View error reports for Perigee 14?**

**Yes** Cancel

View **Search**     Cancel

**_Searching for 'error 534'..._ **

**_2 files for 'error 534'. View?_ **

****Yes**  **Cancel

ERROR 534 REPORT - USER UNKNOWN [STATUS:UNREAD] **ERROR 534 REPORT - USER SPCAMPERI301101 **[STATUS:UNREAD]

_**Loading error report. Please wait...** _

**Error report 'ERROR 534 REPORT - USER USER SPCAMPERI301101 loaded.**

_This is the first time this report has been viewed. Scan for bugs?_

YesCancel ** No**

_**Enter passcode.** _

6120

* * *

 

_**ERROR 534** _

_User **SPCAMPERI301101** attempted to edit **ERROR DATABASE 0103** file ** 381**. User **SPCAMPERI301101** used incorrect password; exceeded maximum attempt amount.  _User **SPCAMPERI301101** has BASIC PRIVILEGES. __

__Report sent from **HUSKTOP_311** while connected to **BARRACK_WIFI_SuckabulgecommanderShitmaggotS**._ _

**Delete File**

Are you sure you wish to delete this file? This action cannot be undone. The file will be removed from all databases.

 **Yes   **                                              No

Do you want a temporary back-up sent to the wireless database?

Yes                                                ** No**

**Deleting file..**

Confirm password.

6120

**Incorrect. Alarm sent to MAIN_CONTROL.**

**Logging out of database.**

 

* * *


	2. FILE #001130

**FILE #001130**

Ampora Eridan

 **CASTE:** V

 **RANK:** Specialist/DS

 **STATION:** 9024

 **AGE:** 22

 **ID #:** 301101

 **ACTIVATION/IDENTIFICATION CODE:** N/A

 **STATUS:** Active Duty

 **SQUADRON ID:** 2837

 **SQUADRON RANK:** Sniper

 **REPERCUSSIONS FILE ID:** 381

 **TRAINING RANK:** 15

_See TRAINING_FILE_564 for full statistics._

 

* * *

 

**REP. FILE #381**

 

**Ampora, Eridan**

**_Ration Hoarding - Minor, 11/40/97._ **

**Supervisor's Note:** Ampora seems to have taken a forgetful attitude to kitchen rules and continually takes the mugs.

_**Ration Hoarding - Minor, 11/42/97.** _

**Supervisor's Note:**  informed there would be repercussions beyond a write-up.

_**Ration Hoarding - Minor, 12/43/97.** _

**Supervisor's Note:** Ampora received a five-night suspension from all computer access + coffee machine.

_**Ration Hoarding - Minor, 13/43/97.** _

**Supervisor's Note:** Despite previous warnings, Ampora continued to stock mugs and edibles. Rations were cut in half for who knows how long. Demotion mentioned.

_**Comm. Refusal - Major, 14/44/97.** _

**Supervisor's Note:** Ampora was found refusing to cooperate with squad. 2837  HARASI's demands for rightful shooting of disruptive native. Prohibited from on-planet vacation for undecided amount of time. Demotion threatened. See Incident File #450 for 2937 rep details.


	3. Incident Report #45657

**MCC** LOGIN

_USERNAME?_

_M_COMMBIHJAS_

_USERNAME **ACCEPTED**. PASSWORD?_

_0216_

_PASSWORD **ACCEPTED**. _ _Logged in as M_COMMBIHJAS._

 

Choose main action.

 

 **REPORTS** | PROJECTS | ERRORS | STATS | SOLDIERS

SEARCH REPORTS | **FILE NEW REPORT** | VIEW REPORT

New report type?

 **PROJECT REPORT** | REPERCUSSIONS REPORT | ERROR REPORT | SOLIDER-RELATED REPORT

Subtype?

 **ADDITION REPORT** | CANCELLATION REPORT | REMOVAL REPORT

PROJECT-ADDITION REPORT made. Change title?

 **YES** | NO

EAMPORA and BREAKEMSHAKEEM

Opening EAMPORA_and_BREAKEMSHAKEEM...

Report format opened. 

* * *

 

DATE: 44/14/98 | REPORT NO.: 1244 

Addition type: Soldier

Addition made to project Break Em and Shake Em (No. 6/36.): SPECIALIST Eridan Ampora (File linked.)

Reason for addition?: High kill counts and high stats. Would be useful in project environment. Also has high repercussions, but has done excellent work for the DSPROJECT (No. 6/22.)

 

CHOOSE PROJECT TO SAVE TO:

**Most Recent Projects**

**Pro636**

Saving report..

Report saved.

**QUIT DATABASE** | RETURN TO MAIN SCREEN

Leaving REPORT_MATRIX..

Checking for errors..

Auto-report actions made?  
**YES** | NO

Generating report..

Logging out..

...

Logged out of **MCD**.

* * *

 

 


End file.
